


Hattie and Wilma. Of a vicious passion in the clutches.

by Straj



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Frankenstein (1931), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj





	1. 1

Wilma woke up in a dark basement. Her hands were tied rough hemp rope. She wiggled hands. The rope was taut.  
-BA, Yes you come to!?- Light switched on, and she saw the former owner of the apartment on Baker Street Marius Hudson, - my bird and sweet.  
He hauled Wilma`s to his feet. The hat has been lost somewhere; curly black hair was off to the side, destroying the hair. Several buttons on the collar of the dress came off, and open the gates were allowed to enjoy wonderful views - a long neck and the edge of the clavicles.  
-You're so beautiful, - said Marius, he ran his thumb along her plump lips captive, - you will stay with me and brighten my old age...  
-Like hell!- shouted Wilma vigorously starting to squirm.  
\- Can scream as much as you want, you still no one will hear, - is viciously laughed Marius and drew Wilma coarse animal kiss. But Wilma sharply and suddenly Tongue and Bitten by Marius lower lip .  
-Oh, you bitch!- Marius pulled away from her, wiped the blood and hit Wilma`s on the cheek, - I'm the only one who can give you freedom, so treat me politely.  
-I would rather die than give you the opportunity, -is fiercely spat Wilma, -I will be looking for...  
-Perhaps, - Marius turned off the light and walked out the door. A lock clicked. Wilma was left alone.

Three days ago.

Monday Evening. Wilma was engaged in experiments in the kitchen of the apartment on Baker Street. The door banged downstairs and after a while Hattie entered the room.  
\- It is cold, you're tired and you someone was watching...  
\- I'm not even going to ask, how did you know, - the other said Hattie, - did you eat?  
\- No.  
-I'll make.  
\- Will be able to describe someone was watching you?  
\- No. He is dressed in a black shapeless cloak.  
-Good, - Wilma looked at his friend, - I am not going to ask you and so it is clear that he has you scared. I now take over, and will dine.

Dinner Over.  
\- There are new things?  
\- Yes. Greer gave. In London, a certain type, walk around in a black cloak and saving all those who need it from bandits.  
-I wish to see him! - Dreamy exclaimed Hattie.  
\- We don't know who he is, - said Wilma, - we need to be careful.  
\- You letters began to arrive?  
\- Yes. With threats they are designed specifically to me. In addition to threats, they contain information obscene content.  
-You already know who this is? - asked Hattie.  
\- Yes.  
\- And who?  
\- Our former master, Marius Hudson.  
-It was released?  
\- Yes.  
-And you're not afraid?  
\- No.

Two days ago.

-I saw him! - cried Hattie.  
\- Who?  
\- The man in the cloak. He flashed against the stars.  
-Are you sure? - Wilma was not in the spirit.  
\- What happened? - frightened asked Hattie.  
-Today came Mr. Hudson. A frightful scene had made. Begged, crying.  
-You put him out?  
\- Yes. Shot him the revolver.  
\- It is bad.

An Ago day.

\- I have been waiting for you, babe - the drunken sailor blocked Wilma`s the road, - come with me, I'll pay you well.  
\- You obviously were mistaken, -said Wilma, - I had not been given and not sold.  
-I pay well, - not behind the sailor, - if it the money, I have money.  
-I CLEARLY said, - the velvet voice Wilma`s was hard as steel,-you are MISTAKEN! And if you, now, will not depart, I will use force.  
-Yes, come here, - stepped out of the shadows Marius Hudson,-little my.  
\- You have more money? - The sailor stared at the opponent.  
-You live you bored?

Wilma didn't wait and ran from there. If it was a whip and revolver but somewhere halfway, when Yes Baker Street remained a bit, someone knocked down. She hit the attacker with the whip, but it was greatly struck on the head she disconnected.

And now Wilma sat in the basement, bound and thought. - "I will not be given this bastard, he gets nothing but death I die clean and pure Let me die but ".


	2. Part 2

\- Greer, who is that? - Hattie timidly peeking from behind the shoulder Lastread.

They were at a charity ball given in honor of Bruce D` Wayne, who recently lavished money on all kinds of hospitals. The hero of the occasion was the center of attention. It was a white tuxedo with a red tie and a red sash.  
Greer and Hattie hit the ball especially, were evidence that the owner was going to attack. Greer was sorry that had to go with Hattie, but was no choice. Wilma was gone and the search gave nothing. Greer was dressed in a simple dress of the color of overripe blueberries with a high standing collar. Hattie looked more elegant in a pretty plaid dress to mid-ankle. They stood in the balcony alcove, which was so conveniently located that hid them from prying eyes, but gave a great overview

\- This man, who speaks with a lovely lady - mister d` Wayne, - said Greer, - and if you look to the left, you will see type in a black coat and yellow chrysanthemum in his buttonhole.  
-I see, - Hattie pulled the head,-and?  
\- This is a known womanizer. Irving Adler. They say he is not one, - evil said Greer,-with him on the case goes whether guy or girl. Clients, not all of course, and those who came in large amounts, describe this individual as a tall thin girl with no visible sexual characteristics named Ducky Charlie. -And Greer lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper, - customers who have contacted the police, they say that according to the customer Ducky Charlie can be a girl and a guy.  
\- What do you tell horror! - muttered Hattie, trying to apply all the people present at this ball, the deductive method of his girlfriend.  
-Look! - Greer pushed Hattie.  
\- Where to?  
\- Input look.  
At the door drew the figure, until it funny that at the time she no balls to go, and in the circus act. A tall man in a once-white shirt, in a rumpled jacket, greasy pants, dirty, but poorly cleaned, shoes. Black hair on his head stood on end. Butler, seeing this guy, tried to push him away, but the owner of the ball saw the new guest and went to meet him, opening his arms.  
\- Victor! How? I thought you were sitting in the family castle and working for the benefit of mankind?   
-Mr. Bruce, - the Butler was very cool, but good manners prevailed, - you know this man?  
\- Yes, this is Victor Franks - Stein.

\- Frankenstein! Frankenstein? - is passed over the silent crowd.

Conducted his guest to the bar Bruce D` Wayne has.

\- It is so beautiful, - said Hattie.  
-You know who talking about? - asked Greer.  
-About Mr. d` Wayne, - said Hattie, - you see how it is! What shoulders, what a broad chest! This thoroughbred intelligent person! I don't have a chance to meet a man on his way. But would Wilma here...  
-It's just too rich for us, - stroke Greer, - we could give you would be the only mistresses - kept women...  
-No way, - snorted Hattie. Her sweet face was sad, but then she saw unusually graceful, prissy and pretentious dandy in a short black and white striped tailless dress coat, white lace shirt front, white tights, extremely emphasizing his long legs. The face of this dandy was devoid of any makeup, though his eyes were clearly summarized for greater brightness.  
\- Who is this? - She asked Greer.  
-Is? This phenomenon Charlie Darlings! - Trembling with rage, said Greer, - and what would you say?  
\- It's a girl, - said Hattie,-one hundred percent.   
Dude relaxed went to a bunch of bankers and five minutes did talk with them.  
-Is my darling Charlie is very smart, he gathers all of your weaknesses and then per tracheal dirty linen in front of people. Don't want to publicly admit to the sins, sins, weaknesses - pay. Don't pay - you will slave on all white light. Those bankers that you talk to them, they do not even suspect that in a couple of days he and Irving will start to milk them.  
-We got to plant!  
\- It is necessary, but cannot. Too many secrets they know...

Meanwhile, Wilma, sitting in the basement, is trying to find a way out. The rope she had bitten through, but the skin delicate wrists traces. The basement thinking brain ways of escape and now paced around.  
Marius Hudson did not come and the food was brought. Apparently, he thought he was getting weak from hunger, Wilma will be more compliant. He simply didn't know.

The ball was over, and the guests began to disperse. Hattie and Greer waited until the last guest, and then bowed. Greer drove Hattie to the house and went to his room. Hattie only went to the porch and began to open the door, when suddenly someone's rough hands grabbed her and dragged into a dark recess.  
-HELP!!! - Desperately cried Hattie, kicking and fighting.  
-Shut up, slut! - The thief tried to kiss her, but Hattie bit his lip.  
-Oh, you BITCH! - roared the thief and hit Hattie head against the wall. She not having heavy hand, sunken.

Just a huge bed woke up Hattie. She opened her eyes and winced. His head ached, but the rest of the body is not Aching wrists. Hattie raised her hands to her face and saw the purple bruises on her wrists. «Oh. my God!"- Thought Hattie, - "where are I and what has happened to me?"  
\- You came to your senses, miss? - The door in the opposite wall opened, and in came the Butler. He was carrying a tray with tea and scones.  
Hattie pulled on his blanket, even though she was wearing a long nightgown of white lace Batista.  
\- I where? - trembling voice asked Hattie.  
In the house of Mr. D` Wayne - passionless replied the Butler.


	3. Part 3

\- "God,"- thought Hattie, - "I'm in the home of Mr. d` Wayne, Why?" And, in answer to her thoughts, Butler said:  
-You, Madam, were attacked by unknown persons and Master Bruce came by and saved you.  
-I am so grateful to him! - cried Hattie and tried to get down from the bed, but immediately with a short groan fell back.  
-You have a sprained ankle, - said the Butler, carefully adjusting her blanket - soon you will descend Master Bruce.  
\- "Why?"- Thought Hattie, -"that he wants to tell me?"  
\- Drink tea and eat scones, you need to relax - with these words the Butler withdrew.  
Hattie attacked delicious hot rolls with raspberry filling inside; the tea was too hot and fragrant. Slopes all, she contentedly leaned back on the pillows and...Fell asleep.

-Madam, is you awake? - Solid and at the same time soft male voice tore Hattie from the embrace of Morpheus. Hattie opened his eyes and stared at the object of his dreams. Close to the edge of the bed sat Bruce d `Wayne and looked at her.  
-Hello, - said timidly said Hattie.  
\- How do you feel? - The look of black eyes studied Hattie.  
Hattie pulled the blanket up to the chin.  
\- Well.  
\- I have to you a business proposal.  
-"That's it," - flashed in his head Hattie, -"now he will say..."  
-As you see on a fancy night work?  
\- Never! - Indignantly exclaimed Hattie, - I am a decent girl!  
\- Yes, I had in mind is not it,- dumbfounded said Bruce, - I need an assistant. My nocturnal adventures, I find it extremely exhausting.  
\- What are these night adventures? - Suspiciously squinted Hattie.  
\- Well, so be it, I'll tell you a secret, - have mercy Bruce, - but warn that about her, no one should know.  
\- Iron, - said Hattie. Her heart was beating more rapidly, his eyes sparkled. She was very beautiful, and Master Bruce is also noticed.  
-I will, - Bruce licked his lips,- BATMAN!  
\- What do you mean?!- Enthusiastically yelled Hattie, - really?!  
\- Yes.  
-And I will be your helper!?  
\- If you agree...  
-Yes, damn it!!!!- Hattie screaming rushed him on the neck.  
That he did not know what to do Bruce d` Wayne was so surprised.  
-Well, well, well, - Bruce allowed himself to smile, - relax further. Tomorrow morning we'll talk.

Marius Hudson opened the cellar door and looked at the prisoner. She was lying and showed no signs of life. "Did I kill her?"- Thought Marius, -"no, it just weakened from hunger. I'll play the good Samaritan". Marius entered the basement, took the hands of his beautiful captive and brought out of the basement. Rising to the second floor and when we got to the bedroom, Marius put Wilma on the bed. She lay pale and immovable. But after some time, her cheeks flushed, and she began to breathe.  
-What, baby? Are you hungry?-asked Marius.  
-Yes, - the voice Wilma was weak, and the answer was quite faint.  
-Well, Marius went to the kitchen.  
Wilma looked around. She was in a small room with a narrow window through which penetrated the rays of the sun. Came But then Marius and brought food and wine.  
\- Well, how? - Marius watched her until Wilma ate, - now will you listen to me?  
-I would gladly, - quietly replied Wilma,- but I'm still weak, and so I would take a bath if you don't mind, and a little rest...  
-Of course, - joyful grin, said Marius, - I'll make you a bath.

In half an hour.  
-I have prepared for you a bath, - Marius looked in the room.  
\- Yes, I now,- Wilma, wrapped in a blanket, left the room and followed by Marius in the bathroom.  
-Undress, - Marius stood in the doorway.  
\- Come out, I'm so shy, - a light blush covered cheeks Wilma.  
\- Well, I will wait for you in the room.

Wilma carefully washed him, and made a rough plan of escape. When she reached the room, Marius was already waiting for her. His eyes, greedy and lustful, slipped on a slender figure Wilma, dressed in a tight cotton shirt, and she felt a whack desire.... these insolent eyes Embedded between. And so she did, Marius collapsed on the bed. While Wilma went downstairs, put on his poncho, put on his boots and opened the door, jumped out of the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Victor Franks-Stein drove across the bridge when they saw the two fighting people. One of them was a lanky type in a shapeless cloak, the second the little, fat man in underwear. They struggled desperately, oblivious to the rain. When the gig Mr. Frankie-Stein caught up with them, lanky gentleman slipped and fell directly under the horses hooves. Victor pulled on the reins. The little gentleman turned around, ran away and was soon lost in a dense veil of rain.   
Victor got out of the chaise and leaned over the victim. At the first cursory inspection it turned out that this young girl. She was wearing a lower shirt, the cloak that hid her amazing figure and boots. Mr. Frankie-Stein lifted the girl into the chaise and took him home.

\- "God!" - Wilma thought, when he opened his eyes, "Where am I?" - She lay on the large bed, covered with a coarse linen sheet over her exhausted body was draped over a low-key blanket from camel wool. And the rest of the decoration of the hide warm dark.  
\- You woke up my night perfect stranger? – in walked a man with a tray.  
\- Yes, - timidly replied Wilma, - and who are you?  
\- My name is Victor. Victor Franks-Stein. I saw how you fought with a young man, when suddenly you fell under the hooves of horses, - Mr. Frankie-Stein put the tray on the bedside table. – Then soup, sorry about that, I do not know how to cook, tea and bun. I examined you. I'm still a doctor, you have everything in order, just slight exhaustion and some hysteria.   
\- Thank you, - Vilma allowed himself a weak smile. - I will not burden you. As soon as he recovers, I shall leave your hospitable house.   
\- Well, you - Mr. Frankie-Stein seemed confused, - I am very glad for your presence... I Have very few friends, and no one come to visit me.  
This is unfortunate, Vilma delicately covered a yawn unintentionally escaped.  
\- I'm tired of you - sadly the landlord said and stood, rest.  
Wilma curled up under a warm blanket and was instantly asleep.

In the meantime, Hetty enthusiastically looked at your costume. It was magnificent and bold. Hattie vigorously rubbed his hands and began to dress. Costume includes - lower shirt and trousers of thick cotton cloth, short (knee length) skort, black leather, small cartuchos of black and brown leather, black silk tights and high brown boots with metal buckles.  
\- Are you decent, miss Hetty? - asked master Bruce his unexpected assistant.  
\- I'll be ready, - answered Hetty, buttoning the last buttons, - everything!  
Came out from behind the screen and stood in front of master Bruce. Mr. D Wayne was dressed in a leather black suit with a vast cloak.  
\- The final touch, - he said, handing Hetty unusual hat, - so would you please try.   
Hetty took her in his arms, turned and put on. It was a hat – a mask, covering not only half a head, but half face. Hetty looked at herself in the mirror.  
\- Me to depict a bird?  
\- No,- answered master Bruce, - you portrayed the cat and I the mouse. Volatile. If you, miss Hetty, are ready we can go.  
\- Go ahead for nighttime adventures! – cheerfully shouted Hattie.

Night London was a delightful place. Night secrets freely wandered about in the fog, hiding in dark doorways, Stalis on the banks of the Thames. And Hattie was a part of these mysteries. She was flying on a small airplane master Bruce and informed him of all sorts of crimes, and master Bruce cut through the city on a stunningly beautiful car and catching all sorts of criminals. That was awesome. And Hetty was sorry that the night ended so quickly.  
\- We have many delightful nights, - smiled at Bruce when they returned to the estate.  
\- No doubt, - Hetty broke into a contented smile, - how about a car? And a small glider? And weapons?  
\- Not all at once, Hetty. - Mr. D Wayne raised his hands. - You must be exhausted for the night? I'll tell Alfred. He will prepare you a bath, and then you go to sleep.  
\- Yes, sleep would be nice, - murmured Hetty,- but I wouldn't mind to have Breakfast, or rather dinner.  
\- Alfred will bring you, - answered master Bruce, sitting in the chair.  
\- Goodnight, master Bruce, - and Hattie went to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

\- You are delightful, Wilma, you have an amazing mind, but you're not my taste, - hurriedly said Victor Frank-Stein, sitting in a chair by the fireplace. Wilma was sitting on the couch and listened carefully.  
\- You'll Shine in Europe and America, and in Asia. You just have to trust me. Your mind is amazing, but your body is imperfect. It is necessary to alter, to change.  
\- But listen, sir, I was satisfied with this body, - interrupted Wilma, - and I'm not going to change.

She is already sick to death of the love of Victor Franks-Stein. Love that smacks of obsession and madness. The first two days Victor behaved impeccably, but then he began to look for flaws. He didn't like her hands, body, legs, face, and he said it was necessary to alter. But Wilma wasn't going to give in to the madman. She was making an escape plan. Where is she going, Wilma did not know. In the window watched the dark forest covering the whole horizon. But Wilma knew that if she doesn't get out from this abnormal, it will never return to the living world.   
\- I give you till tomorrow evening, - Victor stood up, - trust me, Wilma, and you will not regret it. – And promptly left the room.  
Wilma waited, when behind him the door closed, got up and walked around the room. She lived on the second floor, next to the window grew an old gnarled oak. We had to wait for the night.

And Hattie were having fun. Master Bruce had taught her many techniques and possession of various weapons. And then she flew on the airplane that buzzed the city on a steam car. In a few days she asked Master Bruce's permission and moved back home to Baker street. There she found two very excited girls - Greer Lestrade and Makei Holmes.  
\- My God, where did you go, Hattie? – exclaimed Greer.  
\- No problem, go on in the house, and I'll tell you the story of my adventure,- joyfully exclaimed Hetty, rollicking wringing his hat.

The girls entered the house. Hetty made tea and tumbled dried on a saucer candy, began to tell. Her story made an impression on Greer and Makoy.  
\- So, you're now working for Bruce D Wayne? - Makoy asked Holmes.  
\- Yes.  
\- But Wilma is still missing! – Makoy jumped up from the chair and paced around, leaning on the cane umbrella. Her black silk skirt rustled angrily and violently the cane creaked. Makoy was furious.  
\- We urgently need to find Vilma!  
\- Trust me and master Bruce, - happily said Hetty, - we'll find her. Nite Owl and Batman.  
\- Wow! You work with Batman?! – Greer shrieked, losing all importance. – Amazing!   
\- Exactly! – Makoy jumped up, - now you'll be looking for Vilma, and we can help you.  
\- Hurrah! We are all in business! – happily cried Hetty and grabbed Greer and Makoy hands, dragged them to get acquainted with master Bruce.


	6. Chapter 6

Wilma got onto the slippery windowsill, with great difficulty opened the heavy sash Lancet Windows, and looked around.

The sky was gloomy and dark; an evil biting wind quickly blew across the sky shredded clouds that completely hid the blushing white the moon. Ominously rustled the foliage, and it was drizzling. Perfect night to escape.

Wilma joined her bare foot on the rough and nodal branch of the centenary oak tree. To her nightgown out of the way Wilma stripped her to the waist, and torn somehow the hem, has opened a marvelous view of the slender legs and delicate lace panties with.  
Having reached a reliable and sturdy trunk, the poor girl bent down, but a hoarse barking and burning red eyes of the victims, Mr. Frankenstein was forced to choose another path.

Up.

Wilma, be sure clinging with toes for small cracks in the bark and twigs, climbed up to the roof level. There she made a desperate jump to the roof, almost fell, but clung to the old tiles, were able to resist. Small steps, crawling Wilma moved to the crest of the roof.

The wind violently ruffled her ragged shirt, holoda the skin, but even the wind couldn't prevent it to escape from the scary house.

Wilma rose higher and higher, and finally she reached the crest. Have a look around. To her left was dark beech forest, which could be seen, barely visible behind a veil of dispersed rain, big Ben. To the right stretched a forest. So, had to climb over the roof down to the eaves, to find a suitable descent and run to the welcoming lights of London. But destiny lay in wait for Vilma.

Before she had to step over the comb, as at the other end of the roof seemed a Ghost...  
Oh no!  
It was Victor Franks — Stein in nightgown and night cap. He brandished two pistols of unknown brand and shouted:  
\- Hold It, Wilma! If you surrender to me, I promise you, you will become the most popular girl in the whole world!

But Vilma was not satisfied with this state of Affairs. And she began to retreat, dangerously balancing on the roof ridge.

Hattie patrolled the sky over the city; it looked at all suspicious figures, but alas... it was not Rewired. Her vigil came to an end when Hetty decided to make a wide circle over the city. And suddenly saw on the roof a little slight figure, reminiscent of her missing friend.

\- Master Bruce! - she said into the radio, - I think I found Vilma!  
\- Where?  
\- A large house in the forest with two turrets.  
\- Well, get in there, and I'll meet you there!  
\- Excellent, master Bruce! - cried Hetty, guiding an airplane to the big house.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Wilma! Grab it!  
Hetty sent the plane straight to the friend, but the aircraft was too high. Then Hetty has made a new attempt. This time it succeeded.  
Wilma jumped up and hung, clinging to the chassis. Hetty picked up the airplane above and carefully took Vilma off the roof.  
Mr. Frankie-Stein began to shoot. But a marksman he was useless; all his shots went far and got in "milk".  
Hetty led the plane off-site and the beginning of the decline, aiming to a side road. As soon as Wilma's feet touched the road, she unclenched his fingers and fell into the cold dirt.  
Hetty landed the plane and rushed to her friend.  
\- Are you okay? - she asked, frantically feeling Wilma's skinny body, - he didn't hurt you?  
\- I'm cold, - whispered Vilma.  
\- Now, - Hetty ran to the plane and brought a warm cloak, in which Wilma gratefully wrapped.

Car master Bruce cut through the dark rainy night, and stopped near the porch of the mansion, Frankie-Stein, which popped up the owner in a soaking wet nightgown.  
\- What are you doing, Victor?! — shouted the master of Bruce climbing out of the car, - why are you stalking this poor girl?  
\- You don't understand, Bruce, - replied the Victor, dropping guns, - if I remake it, it will be the best woman in the world!  
\- Leave her alone, - angrily, but at the same time a calming effect, said Bruce, approaching the other.  
\- Stay back! You, too, along with them, and I hate you!

But then they heard the roar of an aeroplane. The plane was flying lower than usual, because not provided for the two pilots.  
\- Here!!! -yelled Victor, you're the fool and I'll kill you all!!! — raised the guns and fired point blank master Bruce.  
No wonder the jacket but master Bruce was a seamed metal. Bullets ricocheted and flew away to nowhere, and master Bruce lashed out at Victor and began to take away his weapon.  
\- So it is! — excitedly shouted Hetty top — beat it, master Bruce!!! Beat, that never again would he kidnapped poor girls!!!  
\- Really, — said Wilma, — he saved me, but his salvation has gone too far...  
\- Don't worry, friend, - said Hetty, - is now master Bruce with them, and I too will contribute.

Finally master Bruce did with Victor. Poor Frankie-Stein lying nose into the bubbling mud and sobbed loudly.  
Hetty landed the plane nearby, got out and walked over to the lying man, moved sharply in the ribs.  
\- Hattie! — strictly told her Bruce, - be lenient to the defeated enemy!  
\- And if we do not have time? - answered Hetty and kicked Mr. Frankie-Stein once again.  
\- But we managed. Now I'll call the police, and we're going on.  
\- Let's go with Vilma, — looking earnestly up at master Bruce, said Hetty, — she will be enough problems for today. Moreover, she was soaking wet and extremely tired.  
\- Well. Take her to my house, where my Butler will take care of her.  
\- Thank you, master Bruce! — enthusiastically yelled Hetty impulsively hugged his neck and ran to the airplane. In a few minutes, the plane climbed and disappeared into the rainy night.

When two hours later, Hetty had joined the master Bruce, it became clear that Mr. Frankie-Stein admitted his guilt and was taken away by the police, and as all around were sure that he is not all right in the head, it is likely he was threatened with life imprisonment in Bedlam.


	8. Chapter 8

Four days later all the girls gathered in the living room at Baker street.

\- Let's tell your adventures, - demanded Makoy on the rights of the older sister.  
\- Yes what to tell, I was kidnapped by Mr. Hudson. Was kept without food for a couple days, then I tricked him and ran away. And I found Mr. Frankie-Stein, - sighed Wilma. She was in a black blouse and black skirt. This black and unusually was her, especially after suffering hardship. White skin sharply and noted the black robe, giving Vilma amazing gentility.  
\- Yes, - said Greer — and we caught Dushku Charlie and Irving Adler; and now they sing with nightingales.  
\- It's great, - replied Wilma.  
-I shall stay with the master Bruce! — laughing, said Hetty and thrust white teeth in a rhubarb pie, - I'd like to see you, Wilma, joined us. You have a great brain, and you can do it, I'm sure, to give master Bruce a hundred and one ways of catching criminals.  
\- Marius Hudson caught? — suddenly remembered Wilma.  
\- No, but according to our information, he fled to Europe, - said Greer, — and then catch.  
\- And Mr. Frankie-Stein declared insane and locked up in Bedlam to life imprisonment. More so he won't bother you.  
\- It would be good, -said Wilma, - but enough about the troubles, let's have fun.

And all the girls pounced on the treat and began to talk about the rags, the new developments of weapons, hats, carbs and other cute girlish trifles.

Master Bruce was sitting in his office and pondered the opportunity to invite to his assistants Wilma Holmes.

Marius Hudson was chopping wood on a French farm and did not think about returning home.

Ducky Charlie complained about his conditions in prison. Like, the mattress is as hard, and the mirror does not give, and the nail file does not beg. Yes, and some of the inmates looked at him strangely.

Irwin Adler was released from prison, paying a fine and swore never to cheat.

Victor Frankie Stein was sitting in the basement of Bedlam, staring in the little window. He couldn't move because he was in a straitjacket. But his brain was working. He wanted to get out and get revenge.

And in the house Frankie-Stein strange, half — living, half — mechanical creature opened its bottomless black eyes.


End file.
